


Bossy

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Billy is a bossy bottom, Bottom Billy, Comeplay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Billy loves getting fucked by Steve and Steve loves to fuck him, but Billy can be so demanding when he bottoms





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote some smutt.
> 
> Also I’ll try to update my other fics tomorrow.

It was a Sunday morning and billy is lying in bed with Steve, both were naked under the covers and Steve had his arms wrapped around the other boy. 

In a few minutes they were both walking up and Billy was the first one to speak. "Morning."

"Morning." Steve says back, they both sit up and start stretching a little. "Hey go get me breakfast." Billy demands.

"Why can't you get your own breakfast?"

"Because I'm exhausted from last night." Steve smirks a little, "well you said you wanted to get fucked by king Steve and you did." Billy punches his shoulder, but there was no real force with it.

"Shut up and go make me some waffles or something."

"God you're always so bossy after getting fucked, but fine." Steve kisses Billy's head, before getting out of bed and putting on some pants. 

"Make sure they’re the chocolate chip ones and I want some orange juice. Also don't burn them like the last time."

Steve flips him off while going out the door, making Billy laugh a little. 

"If you do a good job, I'll give you a reward."

"Really?" 

Billy grins and nods.

~~~~~~~~~~

In 20 minuets Steve is back in the room with a tray and goes to the bed. 

"I made you some bacon too." 

"Sweet." 

But before Billy could take his tray, Steve pulls it away. "You think I can have that reward?"

"Hold on there, I said if you did a good job." Billy takes the tray out of his hands and looks at the food. The waffles weren't too dark and the bacon was cooked good. Also there was no pulp in his orange juice. 

"I'm surprised, I guess the promise of you fucking me really motivates you huh?" 

"You could say that. So can I?..." once Billy nods, Steve grins and takes the tray back, setting it on the night stand. 

"Can you get on your stomach?" Billy nods and does what he ask, then Steve pulls the rest of the covers off of him, getting a look at Billy's ass.

Steve gropes it and gives it a squeeze, Billy's ass is one of his favorite things about Billy. As Steve keeps playing with it, Billy grunts.

"You’re too obsessed with my ass, Harrington."

"Can't really blame me, you got a really good one." Steve gives it a slap, making Billy yelp in surprise. Billy glares at him. "Quit playing around and fuck me."

Steve nods and kisses the area he slapped. "Just let me get you ready." 

"I'm pretty sure I'm still wet." Steve spreads his asscheeks and sees that his hole is wet with come and lube from last night. Steve pushes one finger against it and pushes it in.

"You're still a little tight." Steve takes it out, making Billy whine a bit. Steve gets up from the bed and goes to the dresser to get the lube. 

When he's back on the bed, he squirts the liquid on his hands and starts rubbing them together. "God, Steve can you go any slower?"

As a retaliation for that remark, Steve spreads Billy's ass open again and squirts the cold liquid on Billy's hole and Billy's gasp from it. 

"You dick." 

Steve only chuckles and starts rubbing two fingers against Billy's hole. He soon pushes them in and starts spreading the lube inside. 

Steve pumps his fingers in and out, then hooks them inside. The fingers go deeper and touch the prostate. Billy groans and his hard cock starts leaking pre-come on the sheets. 

Steve puts two more fingers in and twist them, he can feel the hole getting looser. "God you're so full, you think you can take my whole hand?"

"We can try that another time, just fuck me." Billy says desperately. Steve nods and takes his fingers out, leaving Billy feeling empty.

Steve takes off his pants and grabs the lube. He gets his hard cock slick enough and puts it near Billy's hole. 

He goes in slowly and Billy moans then pushes his ass back, to make it go deeper. Once Steve was fully inside, he grabs Billy's hips and starts thrusting. "Fuck Yes." Billy hisses. “Faster."

Steve nods again and starts moving at a quick paste. With each thrust he hit Billy's prostate and his hands starting squeezing tightly around the boy's hips.

Steve was pretty sure there would be hand prints on his hips later and when he sees them, he'll love it, because he loves marking Billy up. 

"So good for me baby, you just love it when I fuck you huh? You always need to be full of my dick, don't you?”

"Yes, yes, more please." 

"You're such a greedy slut." Steve says with a smirk. 

"Damn right." Billy pants. Steve pulls all the way out and slams back in. He pulls Billy's asscheeks apart and watches his cock go in and out of that tight hole.

"Fuck, I love your ass baby. So perfect." Steve starts to kiss Billy's neck as he keeps thrusting. Billy starts to fist the sheets as the thrust get harder. 

"Come for me Billy, can you come for me baby?"  

"F-Fuck, oh my god." After a few more hard thrust, they both started coming. Both of them pant a little and Steve gives Billy more kisses on the neck before pulling out.

Steve could see some of his come leaking out, he takes a finger and traces a trail of come up, then pushes it back into Billy's hole. 

"Just eat me out already." Billy says breathlessly. Steve spreads him open and looks at the hole that's still leaking his come. It was a little puffy and red. 

He puts his tongue on it and starts licking, making Billy moan. Steve keeps licking then pushes his tongue in. He eats Billy out, like he's the most delicious thing ever. Witch he is. 

Steve puts a finger in and spreads the hole open, so he can get more room for his tongue. He didn’t stop until Billy was completely clean.

When he pulls away, he licks his lips a little.

"God, that was so good." Billy pants, he gets up and gives Steve a kiss. "I love king Steve fucking me."

"I'm sure you do." Steve says and kisses Billy back. Billy then pulls away to get to his breakfast. He takes a bite of the bacon then frowns.

"What?" Steve ask.

"You took so long fucking me, that it got cold. Go heat this up." Steve rolls his eyes a little, but puts his pants back on and takes the tray.

"My god you're bossy." 

As Steve was about to go out, Billy gives a playful kick to his butt. "Hey if you make lunch later, I'll let you eat me out again." 

Steve grins and says "you got a deal."


End file.
